It is the purpose of this project to conduct research in mathematical statistics, probability and applied mathematics and especially to develop new statistical methodology which is particularly applicable to the biomedical sciences. Particular subjects of interest are the methodology of analyzing survival curves and proportions. Also of interest are statistical methods in cancer screening models and in cancer epidemiology, such as the analysis of the relative risk.